sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Keyara POV
The Keyara POV is one of the major point of view storylines. About * the pressures of leadership witnessed in Baharra and the strains of the political chaos in the world * threat of war with Modeon again, and the end of the empire * Ushanran interior politics * customs of royal succession * intrigues within the Wirashom * Dimuwar dissatisfaction with Heban * mystery of who hired Urn and the Serag? was it Baharra or her enemies? * political relations with Gurst, Modeon, etc. * history of Ushanra & Valpriot War * attitudes towards Mizaara, Fayza, Baharra * families that lost relatives in the Alvard Incident; want reprisals from Modeon and are angry w/ Baharra's neutrality * Sitaran & Diabran religion: history, beliefs & customs * Kailar Mascad's opinions of politic affairs and his clashes with Baharra * dealings with Kailar Mascad * Duck Hunt: occasional reports from Souta about Freyhe * business dealings with the Consortium & Saggamen * threats from the High Triune of Xipe Darum; increased hostilities with demonic insurgency; triunes & cabals stirring * worrisome turmoil in the Bagharn Union * piracy off the coast of Old Lugaria * internal conflicts of post-war Ushanran territories (rebellions, increased crime rate, mutinies, triunes, etc.) * complaints of the presence and inquisitions of a legate from Dome in Usharbanipal. Many disapprove of his presence, as well as the CC & Modean troops sent to garrison the capital after the Treaty of Serez. * there is still damage visible to buildings in Usharbanipal after Himasser's sacking. * Baharra arranging a political marriage for Keyara; Keyara getting to know him; his role. Cast * Keyara * Empress Baharra, Rumsa of Ushanra * Pelepa, a harem girl. * Roach * Caliban, an incubus assassin/spy loyal to Baharra, often in the guise of a Tivar elf. Receives orders through Keyara on occasion. * ___, Modean ambassador in Usharbanipal * Mascad i-Apsa, Kailar of Ushanra. * Antonis mo-Lenia, Uro Thaino of Ushanra. * Loriv Thieodin, Sudra and a leader in the Ushocon * Vanut mo-Martaga, Dimuwar shuridanyr * Lyrros, neeam of the Canveri and Keyara's childhood romantic. * Lyrra, neeam of the Canveri and rival to the Sky. * SCIENTIST, a mage scientist part of a team employed by Mascad to investigate itzhin reproduction. * ___, a legate from Dome. * Saggamen Grimeye, president of the Consortium. * Vindicator Eingrid, an envoy from Ronan. * Heban, neeam of the Dimuwar * several Cabal members * several supporters of the Dimuwari * several diplomatic figures * several shuridanyrs & lesser danyrs * several relatives in the Wirashom Storyline World Tour • Of all the Cremalian welcomings, Keyara admits that the affably sumptuous Lavmoran gentry were the kindest and most obliging, if snobbish and insular. Their feast was splendid and filled with performances, including Rosalie the ogress opera star, Janican fire-spinners, dwarven tumblers, and elven singers. • The Lavmorans want to endear themselves to the possible future rulers of the world (if the Ushanrans have their way), interested in playing their options to regain prominence, as they did by riding the coattails of Amaranth, Austen, and later the Kechi-Camun elves. • The Lavmorans have few friends due to the ethics violations controversies stirred up by the Liashan royalists. Likewise, Ushanra is similarly dispossessed of many warm allies, and Lavmoor's friendship gives Baharra hope. • The Lavmoran Lord Conroy Fay and other nobles insist on escorting the Ushanran delegation personally to their first stop in Austen. • Lord Conroy takes the opportunity to make an informal gesture of political support to the future Rumsa between Lavmoor and Ushanra while traveling in the motorcade/cavalcade. "The tide may have receded, but we in the Central Isles know that when the water pulls back that far, it is only because a greater, more terrible wave is soon to follow. Lavmoor does not want to be standing on those shores when that wave crashes down. I'd much rather see it safely from our ships." >> Lord Conroy kisses Baharra's hand. • Lord Conroy delivers the Ushanrans to his brother-in-law, Johan Amherdal, in Austen, who hosts them for two nights and then sends them onward to New Column. • Baharra & Keyara are barred from seeing the true destitution of Lavmoor's people behind the lavish charade put on by its aristocrats, hoping to ingratiate the Ushanrans as a worthy ally with a fiction of Lavmoor's success. Losing its overseas trade empire in Liashan and Australia has undercut Lavmoor's world presence sorely. New Column Keyara & Baharra are in New Column at the start of the story. After preparations are made in the wake of the Naeoleis Incident, they meet the legate representing Ushanra, Freyhe. Baharra warns her against advancing the Cabal's goals and tells Freyhe not to cause more issues for Ushanra than it has to deal with already. • (?) PLOT: Baharra becomes Rumsa at the beginning of the story. – ? Fayza is still alive. News of her death and Baharra's recall from exile set up their storyline. Meeting Freyhe Keyara summons the first Ushanran legate Freyhe to visit personally with the empress, who is discreetly recovering from her night of intoxication behind a veil. Baharra, still partially debilitated, is lounging imperially on a bed, feeding on a bowl of figs and drinking an herbal tea prescribed by an elven medicine woman. Foreshadow Concerned with her personal security while in Usharbanipal, surrounded by enemies, Keyara contacts an old friend from Dyrium who had relocated to the capital to do some leg work for her before she arrives. – Keyara drops a hint of planning a meeting with her guy in the capital for a purchase, which she won't elaborate on. Visit to Valprus Baharra and Keyara arrive in the Valpriot capital to be welcomed by the President, Faraleo Seton, amidst a riotous crowd swarming the parliament buildings. At firs the Ushanran women think the crowd is rallied against them, but in fact they were asking her for help. When paid close attention, the crowd was declaiming Seton. After being led inside, Faraleo requests the Empress's aid in Valprus. Recently, Faraleo approved the sacking of a town thought to be hiding Shehu, resulting in many civilian deaths, a tide of backlash against Nationalist forces—and no Shehu. Faraleo worries that word of his mistake will reach the Senate, implicating him in violations of Conventions for war crimes. Modeon and the CC could then withdraw their support of the new state, or worse—welcome themselves once again into Valprus under the banner of peace. • The Valpriot president and most of his regime are all (allegedly) pureblood Tivar elves. – The dominant half-elf population of Valprus resents this elite minority, empowered by Modeon's aegis. Many soyuthi have banded under General Shehu, a political rival of President Faraleo Seton. – Shehu: a half-elf with dominant human features. • Recently, Faraleo approved the sacking of a town thought to be sheltering Shehu, resulting in many civilian deaths, a tide of backlash towards the Nationalist forces, and no sign of Shehu. – The bombing on the capitol was a retaliation for this. • Faraleo worries that word of his mistake will reach the Senate, implicating him in violations of Conventions for war crimes. Modeon and the CC would then welcome themselves into Valprus. – Protestors are outside of the capitol building. Baharra thinks they're for her, but upon listening to their shouting, realizes they're angry at the president. "The size of that crowd outside tells me this isn't the first village." Salavian Wars * Ushanra enslaves many dangerous men from Salavia, trains & arms them, then gives them power. * Manumission: "You're all free! You're on your own." * Regime change led to the disorganization of the military, and freed slaves and soldiers alike embraced their unchecked freedom by carving out feudal dominions to call their own. * many are wanted criminals. In Salavia, many new warlords emerged out of the power vacuum, trained by the Ushocon and having fought for the Empress. They are pit against the former rulers and provincial governors of the tattered Salavian kingdoms. Faraleo complains to Baharra that what happened in Salavia is happening again in Valprus, and that it was her fault. "No," she said bristling. "It was my predecessor's fault. Ushanra is in shambles and I have no power there. I cannot help you. I'll let the Kailar know of your troubles." Return to Usharbanipal Keyara & Baharra try to devise a coup to dispose of Mascad and the Cabal, gathering allies and support over the course of the series. It never really gets off the ground, or might even get botched. ("Once I'm empress, I'll rid us of these usurpers and prove how awesome I am.") They learn that staging an uprising is difficult, and not everyone's goals or demands match up prettily. * Jodam ai-Yanza. * A few non-Cabal Ushanran generals were not present at the Alvard conference and were spared annihilation. * generals who are worthless (old, drunks, addicts, criminals, corrupt, or evil—no wonder they weren't invited to the conference?) * the few possibly worthwhile survivors * few who are too low-ranked to be of use, even if supportive * those of dubious loyalty (support the Kailar or the Cabal, or simply oppose Baharra and her politics) * some want to be of help, but are more of a hindrance/liability. * the dangerously overzealous, who take things too far. * "Long live the empress!" * Loriv is one of the generals that Keyara approaches. He is amicable to the anti-Cabal prospect, but also disapproves of Baharra. The Dragon Roach brings to Keyara her request, which is revealed to be a drake, a handheld dragon she wishes to conceal and carry while roaming the dangerous streets of the city on behalf of Baharra as the Empress's Eyes. * Outside the city, Keyara begins practicing and reloading the drake in secret, having to account for the loudness of each dragon roar. * Lyrros and Baharra are both individually shocked when Keyara reveals her weapon of choice. * Keyara shoots someone in the stomach, leaving them to die excruciatingly slowly of the dragon tooth wedged in their intestines. * Her victim's body is later found and an investigation launched. Loriv subtly threatens Keyara with the uncanny knowledge of her culpability. EXCERPT "Dragons, man... That's a nasty bit of equipment, there. It has a bite that can take off your head, if you're not careful. Some reload, time, though, warning you. You'll need to time each shot." "It's magnificent." "Careful, it's heavier than it looks." He was right. For such a small thing, the drake weighed deeply on her palm. Fitting, she thought. No weapon so powerful should ever be wielded lightly. "What does it take?" "It's made to dwarven schematics, to standard two-millimeter tooth. Most armories should stock them, just show them one of the teeth." "How do I use it?" she asked, turning it in her hand. Roach laughed. "Athens girls wants a drake and she doesn't even know how to use it." He smiled toothily at her glowering stare, unintimidated as ever by the bald girl from the market. "This is the barrel, or snout, and the stock, the trigger. Here, you hold it in both your hands, there. It's a light squeeze with your fingertips after it's loaded, so you have to aim it right. Heavy force back, too, so you have to mind yourself. It'll knock you off your feet if you're not squared." "How do you know so much about dragons?" "The boys and I like to shoot at the pigeons," he replied, handing her back the drake. "Here? In the city? But the noise..." "Oh, it's loud, These monsters roar like the devil, but Usharbanipal is loud, too. It'll draw an eye, but where I'm at, those eyes have seen worse than dead birds on the street." Keyara frowned. "How much?" "Forty badams." "Pashaa," she hissed, the drake suddenly feeling much heavier. "It's the best quality drake you'll get that isn't factory-made or junk, it's a craft item. It won't come cheap. I did you good, Yara. Trust!" Keyara pulled the purse from her coat inside, counting out the purchase. "Here, seventy. Get me another box of teeth and you keep the rest. Next Monday." "Mesa sheladono," Roach replied, bowing as he retreated, cash and task in hand. She was grateful for him. Ghost of Fayza After coming to the Wirashom, Baharra claims that she was visited by the ghost of her grandmother Fayza during the night. Keyara, skeptical, dismisses her. — Keyara furrowed her brow. "Have you been seeking clarity again?" she asked dismissively. • Baharra is forbidden from drinking or doing drugs while pregnant. • Baharra and Keyara agree not to tell anyone about the ghost, not wanting people to think their empress is crazy or drug-addled. • Baharra again says Fayza's Ghost visited her and the late empress told her to go to the catacombs of the Wirashom. — Keyara refuses to indulge Baharra's wish to visit the catacombs, rationalizing that the pressures and tedium of governing and pregnancy were making Baharra restless enough to convince herself of a ghost story. • Baharra tries to contact Fayza's not-so-departed spirit which she believes is haunting the Wirashom by conducting a necromantic Diabran ritual (original concept of necromancy being communicating with the spirits of the dead for hidden knowledge), to no avail. — Keyara warns Baharra to destroy all evidence of her séance on the threat of Palatine suspicion from Canvary. — Keyara thinks of elven deathsingers and their séances and their notorious reputation for fraud. — (!!) How do the Palatines in Ushanra relate to this secret séance Baharra performs? • Keyara, disbelieving of the idea of ghosts, investigates the catacombs. Keyara meets Caliban, who explains Fayza's pact with him. • Baharra continues to be visited by the Ghost, whom she seeks for advice on ruling and to explain Jodam's warning. • Pelepa reveals that she was conjuring the illusion of Fayza's spirit to manipulate Baharra. Vanut and the Dimuwari Vanut is mentioned at first as the estranged father of Heban, Mizaara's only child. The Dimuwari don't have a friend in Mascad, who is just as obstinate as Baharra in his refusal to "entertain the cruel vanity of a heartless man", in response to Vanut's petitions for Heban's disposal. Vanut initially is distant from the newly arrived rumsa and her aide. (He is wary of how much knowledge Fayza entrusted with her granddaughter before passing about the conspiracy). Keyara meets with Caliban. Networking Baharra struggles to find support in Usharbanipal, discovering that she is not widely popular among her citizens (particularly for her anti-slaving policies). • Keyara is clued into her unpopularity by conversing with some Ushanrans. • Keyara gives Baharra advice on how to ingratiate herself: • "They do not know you. They see only a {Easternized party animal with no sense of cultural identity or place}." - "Eat their food, walk their streets, speak their tongue, and hear their stories. And then, with humility, it will be yours, too." >> Baharra begins making more public appearances, promoting her image as a benevolent, caring Ushanran queen. Rays of the Sun A misguided revolutionary cell—the Rays of the Sun—conspires in Usharbanipal in support of Empress Baharra, causing many problems for her as she tries to disassociate herself with them as much as she can after they commit crimes of vandalism, kidnapping, and murder. They have called themselves the 'spears of the Rumsa' and hope the restoration of the monarchy will begin the rejection of the Treaty of Serez and the relegalization of slavery. Before Baharra arrives in Usharbanipal, the Rays have kidnapped two prominent members of the Cabal and issued a ransom for their release. This hostage negotiation takes up a lot of Mascad's attention, and he has Loriv recalled to Usharbanipal to manage the affair. Despite Loriv's complaints that he would be more effective on the field, Mascad has refused to risk one of his most valuable allies to a similar fate as the other Cabal members, and has ordered Loriv to operate through his chain of command and "embrace" his promotion to Provost Chief by enjoying the safety and comfort of the capital. The rebels hunt Mascad's supporters, impaling them on spears or immolating them with dragonblood. As a consequence of their unsolicited support, Baharra is suspected of sponsoring the group's activities in secret. To help dissociate the House of Ushar from the rebels, Keyara has to try and disperse the rebel group through subterfuge and shake-downs to restore Baharra's credibility, as the Cabal seeks to press accusations that she is unfit to rule for inciting rebellion and unrest in peacetime, ushering in Lyrra's succession. Dezmen gives her an ominous warning to call off the rebels, because if she's found to be conspiring against the Kailar, it would be imperial treason. * Bah: "How can it be treason if I am the empress?" * Dez: "Even the empress can betray her people." * Bah: "I am Rumsa of Ushanra!" * Dez: "You are Baharra zo-Sonuya." Royal Wedding During the peace tour, the Wirashom had been preparing for Baharra's arranged marriage with the chosen gulam of the Amerani shuridanno, Hishah, to replace the neeam slain in Alvard. Baharra's return to Ushanra was expedited for this very reason, as the extended gap of Amerani's allegiance was a risky affair, nearly a decade gone now without a living union between the House of Ushar and the aggrieved and disgruntled Amerani. Baharra and her cousins are all occupied with wedding plans in the midst of politic intrigues. Ishanah Memorial Festival • Baharra plans to preside over the upcoming mourning parade commemorating the anniversary of Lady Ishanah's death. • Members of the Ushocon are always present at this festival, honoring the army's founding architect. – Baharra mandates all her (begrudging) military counselors come to the festival, as a show of solidarity in homage to the late Lapisan princess. Many detest the itzhin as greedy usurpers after Alvard. • Loriv and Mascad are here, eminent itzhin. Loriv is amused at Baharra's goodwill gesture, while the Kailar is at first suspicious of her motivations, but after a welcoming speech by the empress, he is suitably impressed with her progressiveness. - Baharra, as the spiritual leader of Ushanra, leads a prayer during the procession honoring Ishanah with a recited excerpt from the Diabran holy text. - Ishanah the Reformer; Ushocon >> explains her vital role in modernizing Ushanra >> itzhin general opinion of Baharra >> Lapisan culture; Biascian heritage >> itzhin history in Ushanra (Ishanah, Sharizah) >> at a banquet, Baharra is introduced to itzhin of various ranks & professions, associates & supporters of Mascad, in Ushanran society, including officers and merchants. As well, Mascad's arcane scientist, who was invited as a friend of the itzhin. • During a tour of the city, the anti-Cabal rebels attempt to assassinate Mascad, injuring him in the process. – The rebels turned a cart over ahead of the procession, forcing a detour into their ambush. – Mascad's face is mutilated, one of his attackers landing his sword down across his cheek and lip. The orc Ansgav Toram is implicated as the attacker. Post-attack • He becomes paranoid and bitter at the attack, suspicious of Baharra's involvement, and orders a city-wide curfew until the criminals responsible are found and tried. • Baharra and Keyara are shocked to discover that the curfew has been extended to even the Wirashom, trapping them in the harem under the supervision of Mascad's watchful Eagles—much like Mizaara years ago. "I am the empress of Ushanra! You will let me through!" >> the guard is annoyed, a flicker of annoyance revealing how little he cared about what she said and how much he would like to punch this woman. Keyara and Baharra both notice this and quietly back off. • While the Wirashom is on lockdown, Mascad's soldiers are ordered to detain and question persons of interest suspected of being a part of the conspiracy—particularly associates and allies of Baharra. • Keyara is roughly questioned by the Kailar. Batiorum • Keyara visits the Batiorum and meets with Mascad's arcanist, SCIENTIST, who is exploring ArEm's libraries and sciences that have been shared with Ushanra in the past years. • She is shown their lab, where jarred fetuses of different races are preserved in jars and studied, and manic homunculi are shaped and created. • There is a captive troll in the Batiorum's dungeons, which, it is explained, has its blood drawn for the manufacture of Ushanra's lethal poison, othin. >> exposition: magic & genetics & evolution >> itzhin metamorphosis history & science • With the widening of the Velvet Curtain, Ushanra's arcane academy was allowed to exchange ideas with the East and the Arais Emodun. • SCIENTIST was selected by Kailar Mascad to research his interests in an Itzhin-human coupling. SCIENTIST had made his bid for the project by proposing experimentation with replicant animi. • The Batiorum is one of the few ancient and long-standing promanaeum in Mannea. It is the center of arcane scholarship in Ushanra, a nexus of magic knowledge and commerce. • The Treaty of Serez has opened dialogues and the free flow of arcane knowledge between the West and ArEm. • Mascad has tasked the magi of the Batiorum with resolving the issue of itzhin interracial reproduction. • Believe in the Sublime Gates. - third eye Interrogation of Koga Keyara has Roach track down the renegade alchemist Koga Mocham. After investigating the Batiorum, Keyara is turned onto the scent of an orc alchemist named Koga Mocham who works there, but who has been curioualy absent from his post the past week. Keyara visits Koga's personal residence, which has been deserted for some time. She has Roach look into the alchemist's whereabouts. Roach returns with information, and they plan to ambush Koga in his hideout, where he was relocated by his accomplices for his safety. A disguised Keyara is led by Roach to the hideout, where they disarm // kill // distract the guards out front and corner Koga on a couch, covering him head to toe in dragonblood. A lit torch in her hand, Keyara demands answers from the alchemist about his connection to Ansgav Toram and his reasons for smuggling a vial of othin to the Kailar's failed assassin. Specifically, she wants to know who have Koga his orders. Koga refuses to answer, instead jumping from his seat and and setting himself ablaze, crying out, "I join my brothers in Oguhavak!" A walking inferno, Keyara and Roach jump back and give the maddened orc enough berth to advancem, reaching for a weapon while Keyara fumbled with her drake. Luckily, Koga succumed to the severity of his burns and collapsed, the fire spreading from his body and to the rest of the building, consuming it in fire. Koga's body is completely burnt, and they cannot tell if he had a naavsuga to prove he was a member of the Serag. The alchemist's declaration for the Vederadan afterlife gives Keyara grounds that he is aligned with the terrorists. Foreshadowing The tie between Mascad's foiled assassin and the Serag is used as justification for Loriv's bid to personally go after the terrorists. Three Questions Loriv and Keyara meet and he promises to trade a secret for a secret. The first secret he reveals is that he had Jodam killed, not Mascad. * "Why?" * "He was plotting insurrection. Why else? Traitors have loose necks by nature, looking this way and that, searching for the easiest way out. I had it loosened further." * "Was he a Ray of the Sun?" * "I don't know. He didn't tell me." * "Are you a Ray of the Sun?" * "You've asked me that before. Now answer me something. Have you spoken to the creature Caliban?" Keyara was stricken. Murder of Heban The ____ Shuridanno conspires to kill Heban, hoping the Serag insurgency will stop and the neeam's death will prevent a new war with the West.  The Canveri Shuridanyr fathered twins, a brother (Lyrros) and sister (Lyrra). He was allowed to raise his daughter and groom her for leadership, and submitted his son to the Wirashom where he was made a eunuch guard.   Eledrios, the Canveri Shuridanyr, allegedly secretly reached out to his son to sneak in own/Dimuwar men to kill Heban. – Dimuwari impostors, hoping to implicate them.  – At one point, a cadre of Dimuwari infiltrate the Wirashom and attempt to kidnap and kill Heban. Lyrros, the Canveri neeam, confesses to his estranged father contacting him and says he complied with his father's murderous plot out of a longing to feel accepted by him. Eledrios denies ever communicating with his son.  Baharra demands blood for blood.  Instead of killing the neeam (the seal that binds the danno to the empress), the bitter empress punishes her minister by instead executing his precious daughter, and the Canveri's hopes for a future Rumsa on the throne. "It doesn't seem fair to me that Lyrros, a pawn and victim of your greed, should suffer for your ambitions. No, I shall simply punish you by removing your ambitions. Lyrra will die instead." Eledrios's face went pale. "Blood for blood. They are the same blood, are they not? Closest I've seen." Lyrros feels guilty after the unanticipated execution of his sister.  Eledrios is being framed by his son Lyrros, who secretly harbors a lifetime of resentment towards the father who abandoned him to enslavement and castration in the Wirashom. "Why the child? Why did Heban have to die?" Lyrros grimaced, his fingers curling on his thighs. Lyrros frowned deeply and avoided her gaze. "His father never loved him. I did him and everyone a favor." He then turned to her, glaring with so much anger and sadness that Keyara didn't quite know how to respond except with the contempt she had been nursing since that childish face first dismissed her. Keyara slapped him, tears gathering on the line of her jaw as it trembled. To add War Room » Jelil'them » Baharra sauntering into a Cabal war council Killed courier Mascad dispatches a courier to carry out a mission on behalf of the Kailar. A minister reports that the courier was killed, ambushed by on the road by assassins who were then slain by the guards. Loriv muses at the incompetency of the guardsmen that they should have detained the assassins, as captives would have been a useful resource in identifying the masterminds of the attack, further irritating Mascad. Mascad accuses Baharra and the Rays of the Sun for continuing to defy him, as Baharra was privy to the information. Category:Keyara POV